


Hideaway

by shakespeareishq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Beta Peter, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Slight D/s Elements, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh Peter, I told you to come to me before it gets this bad.”</p>
<p>(Peter needs his alpha and Scott is there for him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a slight AU thing where betas are expected to give intimacy to/service their alphas. 
> 
> Title from the song of the same name.

It’s Monday night, and Scott is trying his best to concentrate on his chemistry when Peter slips through the window. Scott knows just by his scent that something is wrong.

Turning around, Scott confirms his suspicions. Peter looks wrecked. 

“Oh Peter, I told you to come to me before it gets this bad.”

Peter won’t look at him. “You were with Stiles all weekend,” he says, in a voice small enough that only supernatural ears could pick up on it. And, yeah ok, that’s Scott’s fault. He should’ve noticed the warning signs and cancelled his plans. He knows Peter would suffer in silence long before he would dare show himself to anyone but Scott when he’s feeling vulnerable.

“So I was. I apologize for that.” Scott gets up from his desk to where Peter’s fiddling with Scott’s sheets, inhaling deep breaths of Scott’s scent.

He tentatively reaches out to cup Peter’s cheek, and Peter’s bright blue eyes snap to him, the gentle touch received more like a slap.

“Hey Peter. Hey, shhh. It’s gonna be ok. You’re ok now.”

The most Peter can get out is, “alpha…” He closes his eyes and nuzzles into Scott’s palm.

“Yeah I’m here. You’ve got me, anything you need Peter. Can you say what you need? Can you help me?”

Peter shakes his head.

“That’s ok. I can handle you at your nonverbal. Here’s what’s gonna happen right now. I’m gonna take you apart Peter. I’m gonna take you apart, clean off all the rust, and put you back together again. I promise I’m gonna give you what you need, and you’re gonna take it so good for me aren’t you?”

Peter nods.

Scott kisses him then, slow so as not to spook him out of his half-trance. Peter melts into it, letting out a soft ‘ah’ and twisting his hands into the material of Scott’s shirt. Scott keeps it sweet, doesn’t use his tongue. Peter is craving touch, but he’ll get overloaded if Scott gives it to him all at once. Scott needs to pace himself. He strokes Peter’s face with the backs of his fingers, moves to rub down his arms through his shirt. He gathers Peter’s hands in his own and squeezes. They pull apart.

“Take off your shirt for me and lie back.”

Peter doesn’t question him. He won’t, when he’s like this. Scott bends down to untie Peter’s shoes and carefully set them aside. His socks go next, and when Peter’s comfortably horizontal Scott starts giving him a foot rub, stopping to kiss his toes when Scott feels like it. Peter gasps when Scott digs his knuckles into his arch, shudders when Scott moves up to his calves. He lets his eyes close again and Scott doesn’t need werewolf senses to feel how tense Peter is, how much he’s still holding back. How much Scott needs to find a way to make Peter surrender to his alpha and let go.

He moves up to straddle Peter, kiss him again. This time a little more insistent, closing his teeth around Peter’s bottom lip and drawing it into his mouth. He massages the tips of his fingers into Peter’s scalp.

“Look at me Peter. Open your eyes.” Peter does, though it’s not without some hesitation on his part. He may be willing to let Scott do as he pleases with Peter’s body, but letting him in his head is different. Peter takes deep measured breaths through his nose, but holds Scott’s gaze.

“That’s it. Look at you. God you’re gorgeous. My pretty beta.” Peter moans helplessly. “Gets you off doesn’t it? Me saying that. All the power you’ve ever wanted is so close but you’d have to give me up to get it, and you can’t do that can you?”

Scott feels his own eyes go red with possessiveness. Peter is his. His pack, his responsibility. Peter’s submission is  _owed_  to him and it makes all his primal instincts go on edge. His rational brain is thankfully still in control enough to know that he mustn’t take advantage, but seeing Peter like this, open and needing Scott—no, needing his  _alpha_ —to come and fill him up, it makes Scott’s wolf want to curl around Peter and never let him go.

“I need you to make a decision for me ok? I’m gonna fuck you, but do you wanna be on your back or your stomach? I’ll let you choose.”

Scott gives in to temptation a little while he lets Peter decide. Peter’s nipples are, after all, right there, and Scott almost has a moral obligation to suck on them. Peter’s hands fly up to grab at Scott’s hair, hold him down, but Scott stops and shakes his head, nose brushing Peter’s chest until Peter forces his hands back to his sides. This isn’t Peter’s time to give orders, not unless Scott permits him to.

Speaking of which, Scott almost misses Peter whispering “on my stomach.” And that? That’s interesting. God, Peter must be feeling even worse than Scott thought if he wants to submit that totally. Or maybe he just doesn’t want to have to look Scott in the eyes anymore. Scott is so gonna beat himself up later for hanging out with Stiles without making sure the rest of the pack were all going to be ok first. He’s still learning, but he should know by now that good alphas don’t do that, and after Derek and Peter and Laura, someone in Beacon Hills really needs to be a good alpha for a change.

Thankfully, Peter seems to be prepared to forgive him. Scott scoots down to tongue at Peter’s navel and bite at his happy trail before clambering off the older werewolf so they can get Peter’s pants and boxers off. Peter buries his face in Scott’s pillow and Scott’s wolf-brain gets a dark thrill from the sight of all that warm bare flesh spread out just for him.

But, no, this is still about Peter. Scott quickly undresses and takes only a moment to stroke his cock watching Peter try not to just stick his ass in the air and present himself for his alpha. Maybe that’s something they can work on, Scott thinks.

At the first touch of Scott’s fingers along Peter’s back, Peter goes completely relaxed, boneless and pliant and waiting for anything Scott wants to give him. Scott wants to give him everything and more besides. He starts out by reseating himself astride Peter’s hips and running his hands down Peter’s back in broad smooth strokes. It turns into a massage, Scott methodically working out the knots of tension Peter carries deep under his skin as he finds them.

After a while Peter starts making little circles with his hips and Scott starts smelling the sharp aroma of Peter’s precome leaking out onto the bed. Scott wants a taste. He adjusts himself so his head is down where the scent is strongest and pulls Peter’s cock out from under him so Scott can lick at it, suckle the head. It’s a weird angle, not something Scott thinks he’s seen outside of porn, but the sound Peter tries and fails to muffle is  _so_  worth it. Scott noses up to Peter’s balls then thinks, fuck it, and goes for Peter’s hole.

“Don’t hold back Peter. Let me hear you. I wanna know how good you feel.”

Peter starts shaking his head frantically, but Scott just dips his head back down and sucks at the tight ring of muscle and at that Peter gives up and gives  _in_.

Scott works him over as thoroughly as he knows how, spending a long time just licking and sucking at Peter’s rim. It isn’t until Peter whimpers and starts grinding his backside against Scott’s face that Scott takes pity on him and pushes his tongue inside. It’s glorious. There’s almost no resistance offered by Peter’s body, since Scott spent so long relaxing him, and Scott goes to work right away. He fucks his tongue in as deep as he can, and when that doesn’t seem to be enough for Peter he adds a spit-slick finger as well.

Peter’s prostate is easy to find, and Scott’s too far gone himself to tease. Scott worships Peter’s most sensitive place with his fingers, still working Peter’s rim with his mouth, and is rewarded by the litany of filth spilling from Peter’s lips.

“Oh fuck Scott, alpha, alpha please  _fuck,_ oh god alpha, I want, I want.  _Please_.”

“I know Peter. I know. I’m gonna give it to you just hold on. You’re doing so well just hold on for me.” The heady scent of their combined arousal wraps around Scott’s senses like a thick blanket, and he knows he shouldn’t make Peter wait any longer.

He fumbles in his nightstand for lube, and he marvels at the way three fingers slide into Peter so easily. He’s not trying to torment Peter though, so he slicks up his cock and then it’s himself that he’s sliding into Peter’s willing body.

Scott drapes his whole front over Peter’s back, kissing Peter’s neck as he thrusts in. He gets one clawed hand on Peter’s shoulder and one on his hip, sending tiny pinpricks of blood to the surface of Peter’s skin, and sets up a pace he knows Peter will like.

Scott doesn’t feel guilty about seeking his own pleasure after that. It’s still about what Peter needs, but one of things he needs is to know that his alpha is satisfied by him. And yes, Scott is incredibly satisfied.

This is how things are meant to be. His beta under him, offering up himself for his alpha’s use, and Scott in turn taking care of Peter, giving him the connection and intimacy Peter secretly thrives on. Scott lets the wolf take the reins, take what he wants and give what he wants and before he can quite help himself he’s howling his release to the moon visible through the still open window.

The sound and feel of Scott’s orgasm proves too much for Peter. Scott bites down hard, fangs and all, on the back of Peter’s neck as the other werewolf comes, loving the way it makes Peter cry out. He licks up the blood until the wound heals over. Everything goes still.

Peter is the first one to say anything. “I’d say thank you, but my reputation as a badass would be utterly ruined.” Scott snickers and inwardly lets out a sigh of relief. Sarcasm is a good sign. His Peter is back with them at last, feeling comfortable in his skin again.

“No we can’t have that. Heaven forfend anyone finds out Peter Hale has emotions and can even express gratitude.”

Scott reluctantly gets up to get a washcloth, coming back and gently cleaning Peter up. He crawls back in bed, letting Peter have the dry spot because he is totally the best alpha ever.

 “It doesn’t make you weak you know, needing this sometimes.”

“Scott shut up you’re harshing my afterglow.”

“Well tough shit this is something I think you need to hear. You, Peter Hale, are not weak. You’ve been through hell in your life, lost so much, and you came out on the other side of it. Death literally could not stop you. You are brilliant and capable and  _strong._  I’m honored to have you as my beta and the pack is better for having you in it. Try and tell me I’m lying I dare you.”

Peter can’t, and Scott knows it. Peter’s cradled into Scott’s chest and he must’ve heard the way Scott’s heartbeat stayed dead calm.

“You’re the only one who thinks that,” Peter tells him.

“Maybe,” Scott concedes, “but I’m your alpha, which means my opinion should count the most.”

“And you certainly don’t have a big head about that do you?”

“I have a very appropriately sized head thank you. Now get some sleep, alpha’s orders.”

Peter gives him a tiny mock salute, but he yawns. “Yessir.” Then he’s rolling over so Scott is spooned against his back, and his breathing drops off deep and even.

Scott, as he’s falling asleep, wonders if he could ever get Peter to call him  _sir_ again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
